chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vitum
Vitum was a planet that was beyond the borders of UN-controlled space, and was thus 'free' in some sense of the word. It was considered a pirate planet by some. Others considered it a place where opportunity arose. It orbits the star Omega Centauri 140, which is situated in the Omega Centauri gobular cluster 15,800 light years from Earth. It was also the hiding place of the rogue prince Elias Acorn . Vitum is considered a bounty hunter's paradise as it is outside UN regulation. They can take contracts or review with their respective companies that have bases on the planet. Mercenaries also use it as a meeting place and a potential hiring port. Planetary Description Not much is known about the surface of Vitum. It was a craggy world that had plenty of volcanic activity around one of its oceans, though a megacontinent in the Eastern Hemisphere held much of the 12,000,000 person population that lived on its surface. Land-locked freshwater seas provided plenty to drink for the citizens that built settlements around the water. Aside from the megacontinent, a very small number of people live anywhere else on the planet. The planet is also notable for Mount Erada, a mountain that rises 30,000 feet from base to peak, poking through the cloud layer. It lies in the Southern Convergance Zone, which is where two plates meet and collide. Political and Social Structure Officially, Vitum is not affiliated with the Unified Earth Government nor the UN. It is not controlled and is technically a 'free' world. Based on its location, it is also very difficult to govern, even with the fastest ships being envoys. However, Vitum is not an anarchy. There is some form of centralized government that looks out for the people. Vitum's government, affectionately known as the 'Caretakers' to the citizens are elected by popular demand. Each region in the greater assembly that looks over the planet can elect an individual to the board of the Caretakers. There is no fixed term for a seat of power. As long as the incumbant is constantly voted in when a new challenger presents him or herself, they remain the elected representative. Power of the Caretakers is spread equally, and all decisions are majority approved. Incumbants voted out can reapply whenever they wish, though a waiting period is advised. Since Vitum has such a diverse population of races and species, many different types of people can be in government positions, as the law says - if you're voted in, it doesn't matter where you come from; do a good job, and stay voted in. Earth isn't seen as 'evil' in the strictest sense since Vitum does do trade with UN border colonies, but the citizens are taught they they are strong enough to live on their own. This may lead to a sense of exceptionalism. That being said, their military leaves much to be desired and they only have ramshackle ships to guard the world. The UNSC is willing to 'rent out their services' to the Vitum for a price akin to hiring a security guard. For the time being, Vitum is just fine being on their own. Trivia *Vitum is similar to a pirate's 'free port' where they can escape being sought by authorities from any other civilization. However, they are not 100% safe here as they can be sold to the highest bidder if presented a fair price. List of Appearances *A Second Life (First Appearance) Category:Planet Category:Locations